Sayain Princess twopointoh
by Kikyo's a Bitch and should die
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt him, Vegeta must depend on his allies from his past as well as his new comrades. But Z warriors face a completely new threat when time traveling and dimension crossing between the dead and living is involved AU OC'S OOC
1. The Beginning

Me: Ok, so I'm rewriting this entire story! Dear god I can't believe it's be 5 years since I first started it...I feel old. It's so odd reading over what I wrote 5 years ago...  
So a few things:

One, obviously the writing style is gonna change, hopefully for the best. I'm going to try and develop a more serious tone to the story rather than my previous fangirl tone.

Second, the structure of this world: As we know, when you time travel, you create alternate realities instead of changing your own. So in this story there will be several characters from other times/universes, and hopefully I will be able to give enough information in my story to prevent confusion.

SO, this is a story about Vegeta's unresolved past coming back to haunt him. It involves his sister and team he worked along side under Frieza. His past is revealed while the present plot thickens. It's a AU story, with OC's, pairings, and OOC moments.

This story will start off like the my original one but it's going to branch off into a different, better version.

All right here we go...again: Sayian Princess 2.0

* * *

Vegeta was staring at the stars. He was distracted, even to the point he had to stop training, which made matters worse. It all started one day in the hyperbolic time chamber.

FLASHBACK

_Vegeta was doing his usually warm up routine, when for some reason, his body froze. Trunks looked at him from across the room and asked if he was ok. He didn't answer. Instead he stared at his hands. This feeling felt familiar…he just couldn't remember from where._

_He hand automatically reached for his neck where he had carried his sister's necklace after he failed to save her from Frieza. For some reason this feeling made him think of her. He then realized he wasn't wearing it. He checked his gloves, where he had sometimes used to hid things from Frieza. Continuing to ignore Trunks, he flew towards the door when he realized he had left it somewhere shortly after he arrived on earth, probably in Raditz's ship. He needed that necklace, it would confirm for him if this was in fact his sister's energy he was feeling or not. _

_Vegeta didn't know what exactly what was so important about it, but he did know that the crystal on it wasn't just for decoration, it had powers, maybe it would tell him what this feeling was. He exited the chamber; apparently Trunks had followed because Mr. PoPo said both of their names when he saw them. Kakarott was there too. _

"_What are you guys doing out so early?" He asked but Vegeta ignored him, continuing past him._

"_I don't know but something wrong with Dad. We were training then he just stopped and looked at his hands, then…" Vegeta didn't hear the rest of what Trunks was saying because he flew as fast as he could toward where he hid Raditz's ship so humans couldn't get it. Now that he wasn't in that chamber the feeling intensified. This was his sister's energy he was feeling, he was sure of it. He landed and quickly searched the Sayian pod. When he found it, he took a few steps back. He wasn't just imagining it, the gem on the necklace was glowing! It only did that when it detected it's master…but she was dead. Could she be alive? He looked up as Trunks and Goku landed, then back at the necklace. _

"_Hey Vegeta what's that?" Goku asked_

"_A necklace moron." Vegeta managed to say._

"_Father…are you ok…what's wrong?" Trunks asked. He's face showed his concerned. He had to learn to hid it better, showing emotion was how Vegeta got into this type of thing…_

_He shook his head, letting out a slight laugh, it never ceased to amaze him Goku and Trunks were always so carefree. He opened his mouth to say something, but that feeling left him. He looked down at the necklace to find it no longer glowing. _

"_That was glowing a minute ago…correct?" He needed to make sure it wasn't just him.  
_

"_Yeah…but what's wrong?" Goku asked again. Vegeta simply shook his head 'no' and took off to return to his training. There was nothing else he could do, the feeling was gone. He had a few hours alone in the chamber before Trunks returned to think it over. He sister was dead, he saw her die. But the necklace had glowed. And death on this planet was meaningless, he had come back, the man with the scarred face had come back, Kakkerott had come back...but if she was alive how…and why was the feeling and glowing only a few minutes long?_

The truth was on the other side of the galaxy; Princess Veronica was running errands for the kais because she was bored in hell. She had been in the living realm for a few hours, but it had taken Vegeta more time to realize it because he was in that chamber that alters time. He realized it just as she was preparing to go back to hell.

_But Vegeta didn't know that, so he sat pondering it well watching his son train. He hadn't trained much after that, he was waiting to see if the feeling would return, or the necklace he now keep in his armor to glow again. But it didn't. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Vegeta watched the stars. He knew they wouldn't answer him, but it still made him feel better to silently ask the questions jumbled inside of him. If he came up with a theory, he found flaws or more questions. He was tired, but feared sleep. He knew he wouldn't dream, but relive the memories of the day when Frieza took him, then the day he watched his father die, the day his best friend died, then finally he would relive the moments his sister was killed by Frieza. Ever since the day in the hyperbolic time chamber he would have to relive this, in that order, every time he closed his eyes to rest.

Piccolo appeared in front of him, and Vegeta realized he had powered up without knowing. He lowered his power level and looked up at Piccolo. He was the only one on the Z team he had any respect for, however little, it was still there.

"What?" He asked his voice not as cold as he had wanted.

"You've been acting weird lately…you've haven't been training…is there a problem?" Piccolo spoke at last after studying Vegeta long and hard.

Vegeta didn't feel like explaining, but for some reason, he didn't want to lie either, so he simply said "I think there might still be another sayian alive besides me and Kakarott." With one more glance at the stars, and without a backwards glance to Piccolo he descended to the balcony he and Bulma shared. It was next to Trunks room, both of them. The baby on right and the future one on the left.

Future Trunks was out on his balcony but his father was distracted and didn't notice him. What brought Vegeta out of his thoughts was the noise of Baby Trunks starting to cry in the other room. Vegeta flew over and entered baby Trunks room instead of his. This made Future Trunks smile. He looked up. Piccolo was still there. He waved and then was gone. Trunks frowned. He had heard them talking but couldn't make out any words. He wandered what was wrong with his father. He shook his head and stood up. He looked at the door of his past-self, with no sign of Vegeta, Trunks retreated to his room. He really liked this room, and asked for it when he arrived, not knowing it was his Fathers old room. It was the only room he remembered from when CC was still in one piece in his time. He slipped under the covers but didn't go to sleep. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He worried about his father because something was obviously disturbing him, something obviously connected to the necklace. But besides that, he had stopped training. With the Cell Games so close, Vegeta couldn't afford to be distracted. He would need to keep a close eye on his father, Trunks decided. Finally, darkness took him and he dreamt:

_ Trunks and Gohan were sitting on a ledge, high above the city, watching the clouds go by. Gohan was talking, but for some reason, this dream was soundless so he couldn't make out what he was saying. Then the clouds disappeared and rain came down, but it wasn't rain, it was blood. Trunks turned to Gohan, but he was gone. All of a sudden, he was in the sky flying towards the city, he was drawn to it and couldn't pull away. He already knew what he would find in the city…Gohan's dead body and laughing androids. He flew faster, for some reason he thought if he flew faster, he might be able to make it in time, for what, he didn't know, but it was a dream, and he knew that. When he got there, it was different then all the other times he had this dream, usually he would find Gohan dead, but now, #17 and #18 were on the ground broken and Gohan stood there, with his back to him. _

"_Gohan" Trunks said without sound, but Gohan turned anyway. He smiled and held out his hand for Trunks to take. Trunks couldn't move, he tried, but he couldn't move. _

_Gohan seemed annoyed that Trunks didn't move. He started yelling, but without sound. As he was yelling the bodies on the ground began to shape into images of Gohan dead and ruined body. The one standing and facing him turned into Cell, then into 17, then 18, then it turned into Vegeta, which really surprised Trunks, he suddenly felt angry too. It flowed over him, he felt his chi pulse through his body in response to his emotions. He screamed and for the first time in his dream, there was sound. _

Trunks sat up in his bed breathing heavily. He looked outside, it looked about noon. He looked around his room, reminding himself where he was. It took some time but he finally calmed himself down, reasoning with himself that he was no longer in the destroyed city and for the time being he was not in danger. He heard the door open and looked up to lock gazes with none other than his father, Vegeta.


	2. Party Crashers

Me: Ok, back in the swing of things! Now to introduce the new characters!

Vegetas Team while serving Frieza:  
Vegeta- Captian  
Radtitz- Second in command  
Mara  
Tara  
Sophia  
Zero  
Verionca

I now know what I want Vegeta's past to be like and his story so hopefully this works out smoother than my last story. Nappa sucked up to Frieza's so thou he was a Sayain, he was never one of Vegeta's team. They were called the 7 Immortals, and I think I'll write their story next. But for now, you just need to know they were Vegeta's team/friends and Veronica was his sister. Ok Chapter two!

Party Crashers:

* * *

Trunks looked at Vegeta, who simply stood in the door way observing him. Trucks had to force his fists to unclench, reminding himself once again that his dream was_ just_ a dream. His father was not his enemy.

"You plan on getting up or are you just going to sit there all day?" Vegeta's gruff tone did nothing to calm him. Taking a deep breath Trunks shifted and got up to dress. When he was ready he looked up to find his father was still there staring at him. Trunks cleared his throat.

"Exactly what time is it?" he asked not knowing what else to do when a father you barely even know is staring at you.

"Noon" Vegeta grunted.

"Oh" was Trunks said. Vegeta sensed his uneasiness and turned to leave but was stopped with another question.

"Father…what were you and Piccolo talking about?"

Vegeta may have told the Namekian the truth, but that moment of weakness was gone.

"Nothing…" He grunted. With that, Vegeta turned and left before more questions were asked. Trunks merely sighed and followed him down stairs. He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard Vegeta's incredulous "WHAT?" Then again, it wasn't hard to hear, his father wasn't exactly whispering. When he entered the kitchen he found his parents locked in an intense glaring contest.

"Uhh..." Trunks searched for a way to diffuse the situation, despite not knowing what the situation was. Noticing his presence, Bulma's face immediately lit up.

"Trunks! I invited everyone over for an afternoon picnic as a break from all this training! _You _think it's a good idea don't you?" Her question was not weather he thought the picnic was a good idea or not, it was a decision between his mother or his father. His father who for the time being controlled his training schedule, and who also happened to be glaring at him with the passion of a thousand suns... Trunks swallowed hard before opening his mouth to answer right as the door bell sounded.

_Saved by the bell..._ he thought dryly as his mother ran off to let Tien and Yamcha in. His father stomped off out the back door. Trunks sighed, still tired from his restless night. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD

_King Yemma's Office_

"Come on please King Kai, I'll be really fast; I just want to ask Raditz a question," Princess Veronica pleaded with King Kai "I even said _please_!"

"No, you can return to hell when you get me this item from the living, it's really hard to convince King Yemma to let you go back and forth like this." And with that he held up a picture of a ring, it had a simple gold metal loop with a red gem.

Veronica groaned, "Alright fine, but how do I find it?"

"It should be on Planet Poseidon once there just track down an energy that feels like this." King Kai reached a hand out to her, when he made contact she felt an energy run through her. Veronica moved back, "Yeah sure," she said "just one thing…Planet Poseidon is where I DIED, I am NOT going back!" She all but screamed.

King Kai backed up in fear, she was a lot like Vegeta when she was mad, except worse. Hell hath no fury...

"Um ok, ok. Then I'm sending you to earth to get a friend of mine who can help me so you don't have to go back to the planet." King Kai creating with his chi a picture of Goku

"This is Goku, well, he's a sayian whose name is Kakarott, but he lost his memory and now lives as a human by the name of Goku." King Kai explained

"Oh" Was the only response Veronica could muster. The name Kakarott was vaguely familiar but too vague for her to recall. It didn't really matter, as long as she didn't have to go back to where she died she didn't really care.

"Now excuse me but I have to go arrange things with King Yemma. **Wait here!**" King Kai turned and left the room. Veronica frowned and crossed her arms. She had to talk to Raditz. She thought for a moment, before a Vegeta-type smirk spread across her face. She was sentence to time in hell for not listening, what's going to stop her now? She silently slipped into a Portal leading to hell.

Veronica flew across hell to a region where the tournaments were held. She landed right behind Raditz and Zero. Zero merely nodded at her before turning his attention back to the make-shift stadium. Sophia, his mate was in the middle of a match and from what Veronica could see, she was winning. Raditz, giving the fight one last glance gave his full attention to Veronica

"What are you doing here? Done playing pet for the Kais?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up it's better then sitting around watching fights all day" She replied, giving him her best glare. He simply laughed "And you call yourself a sayian?" he muttered to himself. She chose to ignore it, or else she'd be here all day arguing with him.

"I just need to know where the talisman of neutrality is?"

"In the living" Raditz said dully. Veronica made a face.

"_Where_ in the living?" asked Veronica.

Raditz shrugged, "When I died, Vegeta had it."

"Vegeta" She repeated, he nodded. She shook her head and turned to leave, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Raditz normally teasing face was serious.

"Why do you want it?" his voice was low and only years of knowing him prevented her from being intimidated.

"It's said to have the power to bring back two lives when you separate them into the talisman of darkness and the talisman of light…"

"That doesn't explain why you want it."

"That's really none of your business" She bit out, yanking her arm back. She gave him one last heated glare before returning to the portal that would take her back to King Yemma's office.

* * *

IN THE LIVING AT CC

Everyone had arrived and was digging into the food, except for Vegeta and Piccolo who held their normal positions by the trees. Piccolo didnt need food and Vegeta was still disgusted that even before a major battle the woman had her way. Krillin was doing karaoke; Gohan, Goku, Tien and Yamcha were having a food contest (all already knowing the winner.) and Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi. Trunks sat quietly staring at the clouds, the only thing that was the same in the past and his time.

"Trunks are you ok; you've been quiet the whole time?" Bulma asked walking over to her future son.

"Tired" He said not looking up. Last thing he needed was for his mother to know he had a nightmare about his father. She worried enough about their relationship(or lack there of) enough as it were.

Bulma sighed and walked over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I'm worried about Trunks, something's wrong, do something." She said, clearly worried. Vegeta shook his head at how easily humans showed emotions. He walked over to Trunks and sat down without saying a word.

"I told him to do something!" Bulma exclaimed

"He is doing something, in his own way." Piccolo said

"Huh" Bulma asked. Piccolo sighed before answering

"First he lets Trunks know he's there and knows something's wrong, then he lets Trunks know he can take his time by not pushing it."

"Oh" Piccolo shook his head. Sometimes humans were just plain stupid.

All of a sudden, a young girl appeared out of nowhere. She had long black hair which reached her hips, and was wearing a female version of sayian armor. She looked about 20. But what was noticeable to the Z gang was her face…she was a female version of Vegeta.

"Ok, which one of y'all is Goku…Kakarott, whatever!" She demanded. She was still railed from her run in with Raditz and was letting her frustration through.

Goku raised his hand and said something through a mouth full of food.

The girl's tail swung in annoyance, "What?" she asked, impatient.

"Whoa you're a sayian!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"No kidding, thank you captain obvious!" She snapped.

"Your welcome lieutenant sarcasm..." Came a dry response from someone behind her

"Listen I dont know who the hell you think-" She spun around, completely prepared to tell someone off, only to come face to face with Vegeta. Her words died in her throat. This was the first time seeing him since she died, and needless to say, she was not prepared for it.

"Vegeta?" She asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Is this who you were talking about last night, Vegeta?" asked Piccolo. He simply grunted, not breaking his glare. Whatever reason Veronica was here, it wasn't right. Though he could feel her energy it was lacking. Meaning she was still dead. And if she was dead she shouldn't be here. Piccolo merely took Vegeta's grunt as a 'yes'

"uh...what are you doing here?" Veronica's voice was soft, she was never as good at hiding her feelings as her brother was.

"I believe you should answer that question before I do." Veronica narrowed her eyes. She could tell Vegeta wasn't in the best mood, but then again, if she was alive and dead people starting showing up out of nowhere, she wouldn't exactly be pooping rainbows and butterflies either.

Everyone was silent, watching the glaring contest in confused interest. Goku was the only one who didn't realize the tension, or being him, just chose not to pay any attention to.

"So what's your name and why are you looking for me?" Veronica broke her gaze with Vegeta to examine Goku.

"You are the sayian named Kakkarott, human name Goku?" He nodded

"King Kai sent me, he wishes you to retrieve an item for him."

"Ok cool. So how do you know Vegeta?" Goku asked through his goofy grin. Veronica, never having dealt with Goku and his unique attitude before, frowned and tilted her head to the side in curiosity. She opened her mouth but before she could answer Vegeta answered for her.

"She's my sister." Shock covered everyones faces. Once again, Goku being Goku was the exception. His goofy smile in place he looked from Vegeta to Veronica and back again.

"Shouldn't you two be happy to see each other then! Why are you glaring at each other?" Vegeta snorted

"When you found out Raditz was your brother did that stop you from killing him?" Vegeta retorted. Veronica gasped, the vague memory from earlier snapping into focus. So that's why the name Kakkarott sounded so familiar. Vegeta and Raditz had argued over him before Raditz left and died.

"_Thats_ Raditz's brother?" Veronica asked, examining Goku in a new light.

"Aye."

"And he's the one that killed Raditz?"

"Well if you want to get technical, the Namekian did."

"And you didn't avenge him by killing them, or atleast the Namekian?" Veronica finally looked at her brother, this time there was no glaring, they were having an honest conversation.

"A lot changed in that year" was his only response. It was silent for a moment before Veronica spoke again.

"Nappa said you were the one who killed him...is that true?"

"Aye." Veronica nodded, forcing back a smile. Content for the moment with his answer, she turned her attention back to Goku. Business first then catching up.

"When I died, I served time in hell...But it was really boring, not much to do, tournaments can only hold your interest for so long. So I convinced the Kais to let me run errands for them, mostly between the realms of the dead, however occasionally in the world of the living. I was asked by King Kai to retrieve a ring from a planet here in the living world, however for...personal reasons...I cannot go where he asked me to. So he asked me to request you to get it in my stead." She pulled a picture of it and handed it to Goku, continuing her explanation while he examined the picture, "the planet is...planet Poseidon. If you take my hand I can show what the energy the ring emits feels like. King Kai informed me once you feel the energy you could use your instant transmission to go directly to it. I will wait here for your return and then I will take the ring to King Kai. Do you accept this task?"

Goku just nodded, happy to be of assistance. Once he was gone, Veronica's gaze fell over the remaining Z Warriors. Veronica trudged over to where Vegeta was sitting under the tree and plopped down next to him. She stared at them, they stared at her. No one knew what to say to her sudden appearance or her connection to Vegeta. Vegeta himself was just sitting there looking as bored as ever.

"So...who are these people?" It was directed at Vegeta, but now that the initial shock was over Bulma went back to her usual self. And her usual self was not afraid to deal with Sayains.

"Well I'm Bulma Briefs, and this boy right here is Goku's son Gohan and his wife ChiChi. This is Yamcha...Tien...Trunks...Krillin..." She pointed to each as she introduced them, hesitating only slightly on Piccolo, not knowing the girls relationship with Raditz.

Veronica's only response was to Vegeta next to her. "She has your scent on her." Vegeta merely snorted.

"Gee wonder why."

"So the boy then...that would be yours?"

"Aye"

The conversation ended but before the group could lapse into another awkward silence Goku reappeared, as smiley as ever.

"Here ya go, no problems what so ever!" Veronica mumbled a thanks as he dropped the ring into her upturned hand. She slid it on her finger and rose, preparing to leave.

"_For what it's worth, it was good to see you again._" Vegeta spoke in say-jin, not even bothering to look up. Veronica was examining the ring, but a smile graced her lips.

"_It was really good to see you too_."

And that's when Raditz appeared.

* * *

Me: dear god so tired! So this is way different than the first version but I like where this is going better and I hope you do too! Reviews are always welcome and I promise an update by the end of the week!

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Living Dead

Me: As promised the latest update!

Chapter 3: The Living Dead

* * *

"Woah, you were supposed to get my baby brother, not organize a reunion..." Raditz looked at the Z Warriors gathered, his gaze stopping to narrow on Piccolo, who was tense.  
Vegeta rose to his feet and everyone else was immediately on guard, except for Trunks who was just downright confused.

"Oh you stand up for him but not for me..." Veronica muttered to herself. Vegeta gave her a sideways glance, "Stop being so childish"

Their comments drew his attention and when Raditz saw Vegeta, a single eyebrow rose up. "Why are you here?" he asked, but still gave a nod of respect. Before Vegeta could respond to that, Veronica said the one thing she knew Vegeta didn't want Raditz to know, because if Raditz knew, all of hell knew. More importantly, their father knew. Call her childish will he...

"He has a mate, and son." She informed him with a cheeky grin directed at Vegeta, who simply glared at her. Raditz simply looked at them.

"No he doesn't." it was said so matter-of-factly Veronica turned to face Raditz incredulously. The man could take denial to a whole new level. Rolling her eyes she pointed to the baby Trunks, currently sleeping in Bulma's arms. Raditz just stared at it. "No way..." he whispered in disbelief. When they were young on Frieza's ship they were the definition of ladies men. They knew the ins and outs of seducing women, but more importantly, the knew everything about **not** getting a woman pregnant.

"Don't suppose it was on purpose...?" Vegeta only snorted in response, crossing his arms to stand in his usual pose. The snort could have meant either confirmation or denial but no one really knew.

"And why are _you _here?"

"King Kai sent me to get Veronica with or without the ring, apparently there's a disturbance in the other world or something like that, so all portals are being closed and some shit. I wasn't really listening."

"No you were never really good at that were you..." Vegeta muttered. Raditz just shot Vegeta a grin. "And I see you took sleeping with the enemy to a whole new level"

"Oh for the love of the gods," Veronica moaned, "you've only seen each for about a minute and you two are already ready to get in a fight. Relax! Raditz I have the ring lets go." Turing to Vegeta her only form of goodbye was a parting "Dont screw up the kid"

"Yea, and hurry up and die you prick. I have a feeling hell's gonna be a lot more interesting with you around." Raditz said. Veronica's eyes widened

"Oh wait! Vegeta, where is the talisman of neutrality?"

Vegeta crocked his head to the side in question, but answered anyway, "Frieza took it from me before we left for Poseidon"

"Oh right, I remember that! That's when we first met that kid! Tash I think her name was..." Raditz commented. Veronica just glared at him before punching him in the shoulder. "You couldn't have told me that before, you know, when I asked!" He simply shrugged, "I forgot...I still don't get why you want it."

"Raditz! I sent you get Veronica! Not catch up on old times! Great, just great, you took too much time...you two are stuck in the world of the living...all the portals are closed and we cant open them..." King Kais voice came out of nowhere. He was using his telepathy to project to not just Raditz but everyone at CC.

"Ok, listen carefully," he continued, his voice disgruntled, not at all happy with the turn of events, "you two are to stay on Earth and DO NOT cause trouble. Goku I'm going to need you to keep an eye on them. The Cell Games will take place on Earth soon and its very important that you do NOT get involved, your souls formed into the shape of your previous bodies, but they are not your bodies! If you get killed, you're wiped from existence so do not get involved-"

"Hey Kai! I gotta a deal for you!" Raditz yelled up at the sky, completely inturuppting Kind Kai's tirade.

"What now?" came the thoroughly annoyed response.

"If you give us back our bodies, we'll help defend Earth."

"What are you crazy!" King Kai screamed, but at the same time Goku spoke up, "Wow, that's such a great idea!" The Z Warriors all turned to face Goku.

"Goku are you insane, don't you remember he tried to kill you?" Krillen whispered to his childhood friend.

"Dad...I agree with Krillen..." Gohan added, still uneasy with seeing Raditz again.

"Goku, remember what happened last time you trusted him." Piccolo pointed out

"So? We trusted Vegeta and look how great that turned out! Plus, they're Vegeta's friends so I think this time will be different than last, this time we're all on the same side. Besides, the more people we have against Cell the better chance we have." Goku's voice was so confident and his face so relaxed. Raditz and Veronica just stared at him, not able to comprehend his level of innocence after their years with Frieza. The rest of the Z warriors were unsure, except Bulma, who had been watching the sayians in question carefully this whole time. She did have an invested intrest in their prince after all.

"Not to mention, Vegeta is on our side, and he is their Prince, so they have to listen him right?" she added to Goku's argument.

"You all have a point...alright, you may have your bodies for the remainder of your time in the living world, but you **will** be returning to the land of the dead once the mess up here is resolved, do you understand?"

"Aye" Both Veronica and Raditz confirmed. After a moment their power levels spiked, indicating the return of their bodies. Raditz, looking down at his hands and flexed. This was going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

Raditz stared at the dark ceiling of the room Vegeta's woman showed to him earlier. His muscles ached, partly from a couple of years of lack of use, and partly from the work out Vegeta gave them when he showed the gravity room to them. He sighed deeply, the pain was welcome. It was nice to feel again. He shifted to lay on his side and stare out the widow in the west end of the room. There was no moon but he could still see the outline of clouds, deep dark blue on black. So unlike the red of hell. The dead didn't need to sleep, but with his body back he was alive again. The only thing that classified him as dead was the fact that his condition was not permanent. Sighing again he vaguely wondered if Veronica would show up tonight. When they were alive, they worked as a team, him, her, Vegeta, and the others. They went on missions together, they fought together and they camped together. Sometimes if Veronica was uncomfortable she'd sleep next to Vegeta, and if that wasn't possible she'd sleep next to Raditz. The point was for years, when they slept, it was usually in the hearing range of the others. It felt so odd trying to sleep and not hear the breathing of his teammates beside him.

Out of the whole team, Veronica, Raditz and Vegeta had been together the longest. They were together from the beginning, from before the planet was destroyed. Raditz and Vegeta had been sparring partners and once they got to know each other, they used to skip their lessons to sneak out and explore the city. They could be called friends. When they were taken by Frieza, they stuck together. They were accustomed to fight together, knowing the other so well that it was like fighting with an extension of their own self. Raditz was the second in command, meaning he often filled in for Vegeta when Vegeta was busy. This was even the case where Veronica was concerned. And tonight, Vegeta would be with the woman, meaning Veronica would search him out if she didn't want to sleep alone.

Thanks to years of practice, Raditz was able to ignore the mixed feeling of relief and joy when a figure slipped into his room an hour later. As she climbed into his bed he laid still watching her. She was wearing spandex shorts and a loose white t-shirt. Her hair cascaded around her as she slipped under the covers, facing the other way, snuggling in and sighing in contentment.

He smirked to himself and reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist, dragging her against him. Her only reaction was placing her own hand over his that was spread across her stomach. With her back to his chest and hand over hand, falling asleep was an easy task.

That was their unspoken agreement. As long as it was night, and there were no words, then their bodies could say what they never could.

Of course in the bright of day they'd just say they were used to sleeping in groups from years of serving Frieza; and they'd say they only held each other because it was just more comfortable that way.

* * *

Me: Yay! another chapter done! I'm proud of myself lol I'm gonna try and make them longer!

As always reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Switch

Me: Alrighty! Next chapter! Gonna try and have things pick up a bit for both the romance and the action. I have a general idea of where I'm going, but if anyone has any suggestions they are more than welcome. I believe next chapter is where I'll introduce the main villain and then from there we can add a few more OC's to the mix!

Note: This fic is rated M because there are Lemons throughout, but if you don't wanna read that stuff there will be a breaker of MMMM's to indicate the start and stop of any lemon scenes so you can skip it if you want.

Chapter 4: The Switch

* * *

WITH BULMA AND VEGETA

Bulma was half awake when she felt her mates arms wrap around her. She smiled and rolled over to face him, sliding her hands up into his hair as she rest her forehead against his. His hair was still slightly damp from his shower. Opening her eyes she found his closed. He looked exhausted.

"How was sparring with Raditz and Veronica?" she asked softly

"Fine" he huffed

They were silent for a moment, but Bulma could tell by his tense face Vegeta was not asleep yet.

"Vegeta..." she whispered. His eyes slid half open.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"You didn't ask" He said simply, his voice was still deep, but not as gruff as it was when they were around the others. When"hmm" was her only response, Vegeta closed his eyes again.

"Vegeta..." He only opened one eye this time to signal he was listening.

"Are...things ok...between the two of you? I mean you didn't exactly seem happy to see each other-" Vegeta cut her off by pressing his lips gently against hers. Over time he had found this was the most effective way of getting her to shut up.

"If your so intent on keeping me up, you might as well make it worth while fore me" he whispered against her lips, causing her to shudder in anticipation. But Bulma Briefs was nothing if not determined. "Vegeta, answer the question!"

"Woman, we're fine. Sayians do not need this constant show of emotions like you humans do" Bulma pouted at that, narrowing her eyes to glare at him.

"Yeah yeah...its not like you'd tell me anyway, you sayians and your stupid pride and lack of-" Vegeta silenced her with his lips again, what works its worth repeating after all.

MMMM

When Vegeta finally pulled back, Bulma was breathless. Vegeta once more closed his eyes trying to sleep. His face was still tense. "You know," Bulma whispered slyly, smirking. One onyx eye open to gaze at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I know something that will help you relax." Both eyes opened and a smirk graced his lips "Oh really?" he drawled.

Slowly she slid her hands out of his hair, down his neck, across his shoulders and then trailed her fingertip down his arms. Finding his hands she guided them up and under her night shirt til he held one breast in each hand; she wasn't wearing a bra. "They're great stress relievers" She remarked. He chucked deeply. Still holding her chest he shifted, tugging at them indicated for her to follow his lead. He shifted onto his back and Bulma ended up on top of him, straddling his hips. He gave her chest a gentle, teasing squeeze, before slowly massaging them. Sighing in pleasure Bulma leaned forward til she found his mouth.

She nipped at his bottom lip, just as he found her left nipple and gave it a pinch, earning a moan from her. Taking advantage of this Vegeta's tongue found its way into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Bulma's head began to spin. Kissing Vegeta always did that to her because with him, it was never just a kiss, it was passionate, he always seemed to pour his whole soul into as if it were their last kiss. Who woulda thought a man seemly made of stone could kiss like that? Wearing only his spandex shorts it wasn't hard to feel his erection harden against her thigh, she shifted so it pressed firmly against her softness. Vegeta drew his head back with a groan and a quick movement of his hand he had ripped off her shirt.

"Vegeta! That was my favor-" he cut her off by flipping her over so she was beneath him. Before she could protest any further Vegeta fastened his mouth on her now exposed chest. Leaving a trail of wet kissed from the base of her neck down to her nipple, he flick it with his tongue until he heard her moan and then, firmly pressing his lips to it he suckled, this time receiving a cry. As he suckled on one, his hand massaged the other. His free hand trailed down her side, fingered the edge of her panties teasingly, before slipping under. She was already wet for him. He slipped a finger inside, her moans encouraging him on and he slid it in and out slowly. Slipping a second in he pumped his fingers faster.

"Vegeta..." At the sound of her moaning his name in pleasure, he removed his hand from her, finding that bundle of nerves above her entrance and stroking it expertly. One of her hands was gripping the sheets, the other had found its way back into Vegeta's hair and was gripping tightly, as if it was the only thing in the world keeping her from shattering into a million pieces. When her organism finally did come, Vegeta silenced it with his lips. His son was in the room next door after all, both of them.

MMMM-end

Falling on his back he pulled her so she laid across her chest. He stroked her hair as she caught her breath.

"You always do that you know." she finally muttered after she recomposed herself. "Do what?" He asked innocently. Bulma scoffed. Vegeta was anything but innocent.

"Do something for me when I intentionally set out to do something for you." His chest rumbled as he chuckled at her. "Woman, when you repay me, I want it to be when we have enough time to properly devote to each others bodies. You're the one who always starts things when we're exhausted as is."

"Well you're the one who comes in so late from training." His hand stopped at the base of her neck, stroking the bite mark there gently with the tip of his finger. _That's because I'm training to protect you. _He didn't need to say it, she already knew. When Cell was defeated, that was when things could go back to normal, including their sex life. With a sigh, Bulma closed her eyes, and fell asleep listening to Vegeta's heart beat.

* * *

Veronica groaned and tried to roll over, away from the bright rays of the morning sun, but something prevented her from moving. Her senses were coming back slowly (it's been years since she's slept, she wasn't used to waking up after all), she registered first she was on her back and then that she couldn't move due to a large, warm body on top of her own. Squinting her eyes open; she could make out black and tan. _Raditz_... He always did end up on his stomach when he slept. Grunting she pushed him off of her and sat up rubbing her eyes.

The movement woke her bed partner who was stretching now, next to her, and it took all of Veronica's will power to stare at her lap and not at the muscles flexing in the arms that held her last night, or the lovely exposed chest she had been pushed up against during the night...

"You alright?" his deep voice cut right through her thoughts.

"Wha? Yeah," she muttered, standing up and stretching, "just not used to this whole sleeping thing you know." She headed towards the door to return to her room. She could feel his eyes on her as she retreated, but with her back to him she completely missed Raditz's knowing smirk.

Getting back to her room to put her sayain armor back on was not a problem for Veronica. Locating the kitchen, however, took a little longer. When she finally made it down (only making it by focusing on Vegeta's power signature), she gave a sigh of relief as she took her seat and helped herself to the massive amount of food Bunny had prepared. This place was big, but not as big as Frieza's main ship. If you could make it around Frieza's ship, you could make it around anywhere.

"_I let you sleep in today, but tomorrow I expect you to be up when I get up to train before breakfast, understand?"_ Vegeta addressed her once they finished eating. Trunks, who just stumbled in, his hair in disarray and still in his pajamas(hey, he may be the only thing between the world and total destruction, but he was still a teenager) just looked at Vegeta confused.

"_Aye, but for today, I think I'll spar with my nephew." _Veronica gave Trunks a I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. He hesitantly smiled back, unsure, before getting himself some pancakes. _  
_

_"As you wish. But just know in his future I didn't raise him, so don't expect any sayian moves." _

_"I'm good with the unexpected" _Vegeta huffed at that one

"_Yeah, that's what you said before you left for Planet Poseidon"  
_

Bulma, who had walked in at the end of that sentence didn't look too happy. "If your going to stay here, you should speak English! Seriously talking in front of people in another language is just plain rude."

Vegeta gave her a pointed look. "Woman, what makes you think I care about being rude or not."

"Right, because your the Prince of Sayains and you are Kami's gift to us and are sooooo much better than everyone else blah blah blah...yes I've heard it all before." Bulma retorted, helping herself to some toast, completely comfortable under Vegeta's glare.

"I can see why you chose her." Came Raditz dry remark as he walked in, barely blocking the energy ball Vegeta sent his way in time.

"HEY NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!" Bulma yelled

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cell's stadium

Everything was silent as Cell was meditating, so it was easy to hear the approaching figure. Turning to face the intruder, Cell was on the defense, but was frozen in shock when he saw himself, floating a few feet away, smirking at him.

"No, you're not seeing things, I am you." The other Cell remarked snidely

"But...why?"

"Just like you, I time traveled to get something I couldn't get in my own time." The present Cell frowned at that. He had time traveled to get the androids, but the other Cell before him had also achieved the Perfect form.

"What is that exactly?" As soon as the question left his lips he felt a searing pain pierce through his chest. His eyes widened, he looked down to see the other Cell's tail jutting out of the wound in his chest.

"This planet." he heard himself hiss, before he was completely engulfed by a giant ball of energy. The future Cell made sure to get every last bit.

The new Cell smirked at the area where his past self used to stand before levitating into a meditating position. It had been too quick, and there had been no fight; The Z warriors had detected nothing. Cell's smirk deepened into an evil smile. The switch had been perfect.

When the Cell games came, he would kill the boy from the future, he would kill all of them, but most importantly, he would kill the halfbreed Gohan. And with Gohan out of his way, this world would finally be his.

* * *

Raditz grunted as his body was slammed against the wall of the gravity room. Ignoring the pain he forced himself to push off the wall and propel his body upward; Vegeta usually followed up that move with a few energy attacks. He was right, and had just narrowly missed them. Breathing heavily he focused on trying to get past enough of Vegeta's defenses for some close quarter combat, they were more evenly matched in that area. He was completely outclassed by Vegeta, but the fact that he knew Vegeta's fighting style allowed him a big enough advantage to remain in the fight. Dodging and advancing he landed one solid punch to Vegeta's face. He may lose this fight, but not before he got a few good shots in first.

This went on for another hour, Vegeta attacking Raditz and Raditz barely keeping up. Finally they stopped to take a breather. And by take a breather, they just stopped fighting each other, not training in general. Vegeta was doing some push ups while Raditz was doing some sit ups.

"So, do I get to hear the story about the woman?" Raditz asked good naturally. If looks could kill, the look Vegeta shot him would have sent him straight to hell, portals being blocked or not.

"Not much to tell. I was training here, she lives here. We were bound to sleep together eventually."

"Aye, but I know you. And I know you know how to avoid pregnancy." Vegeta merely sighed at that one. Had this been anyone but Raditz...

"It's not like I purposely wanted the kid...the woman, just made me...forget to take counter measures."

"Daaammnn" Raditz drew out the word for enphasis, when Vegeta didn't reply he continued on, "I saw the bite mark. You're gonna stay here then? For a while at least?"

Vegeta stop for a moment to look at him. "I haven't really thought about it... I haven't really thought about anything having to do with the future. I honestly didn't think I would live this long."

"Lucky you" Raditz snorted, stopping his training as well.

"You're the one who got yourself killed remember?" Raditz just shrugged. Vegeta stared hard at Raditz.

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" He asked finally

"I guess."

Vegeta, saying nothing resumed his push ups. After a moment Raditz stood and exited the gravity room. Locating Kakkarotts chi he blasted off towards it.

* * *

Veronica and Trunks paused their fighting as they watched Raditz's fly away.

"Wonder where he's going..." Veronica muttered to herself. Turning back to Trunks she tilted her while examining him. "You wanna keep you left hand a little higher. Your left will block you upper body and mostly your head while you right, which is fine where it is, will block your lower body." He simply nodded, distracted.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...it's just I know Gohan isn't comfortable around Raditz, and that Piccolo killed him, but I can see Dad is comfortable around him...I just don't know how I should feel about him or if I should trust him or not..." It took Veronica a minute to register he had meant Vegeta when he said "Dad"

"Ah well, you know what happened when he came to earth?" Trunks nodded "Yea they told me last night when you guys went to check out the GR"

Veronica plopped down in the grass and motioned for the boy to sit with her. He acted like an adult but she could see it in his eyes, he was a child in need of guidance. She understood that feeling more than she cared to admit. Although between the two of them Raditz and Vegeta managed to raise her fine, there were times she felt lost. Trunks sat down next to her and for a moment they just watched the blue sky, enjoying the breeze.

"It's not my place to reveal what I know but I can say this, more often than not on Frieza's ship, things were never as they appeared. When it comes to surviving in a world where you can't always trust your eyes, you have to trust your instincts. Sayians have great instinct's don't you know. The only reason any of us survived as long as we did under Frieza was because of Vegeta and out instincts."

"Us?" Trunks asked a bit hesitant, used to Vegeta who immediately shut you out when you asked a question. Veronica smiled knowingly. She pondered enlightening Trunks on the fact that his father hadn't always been the way he was now, and in fact it was most likely due to her death that he was, but then again, what good would it do? It'd be more effective just to be there for Trunk's while she was around like Vegeta had been there for her. Silently vowing this to her self she answered his question

"Us, as in our team. Frieza's main strength was he was organized as fuck." She shook her head, smiling slightly at some far away memory "We all were assigned to a team and he kept track of each teams power levels and what not. At last check, we were a level 2 team, which is second best. We probably could have been level 1 but we were trying to lay low. Vegeta, Raditz, Zero, Sophia, and myself were the initial team; teams were usually only 5 members. Later on however, Mara and Tara joined in. We were all sayians. They called us the 7 Immortals, or Frieza's Immortals, because one, we all survived the destruction of our empire, two, we continued to survive while serving Frieza, which trust me is a big thing, wasn't easy, but thirdly, and most importantly, once we hit like level 4, we never lost or failed a mission."

"Weren't you supposed to be training him, not giving him a history lesson?" Veronica turned her head at the sound of her brothers dry tone.

"Where'd Raditz go?"

"To find Kakkarott...come on, you and the boy tag team against me." He turned to head back to the GR, expecting them to follow. Trunks stood first, offering his hand to Veronica. "Thanks for answering my questions." Taking it she smiled up at him "No problem...now in return do me a favor" Walking next to her he tilted his head to the side in question. Her smile turned positively wicked.

"Just stay left." He nodded in understanding

They were almost to the GR door when Veronica felt it. Her whole body froze. It couldn't be...could it? They never saw him die...but could the energy she be sensing really be him?

This was not good.

* * *

Me: Ok, so this was more a filler chapter, cept the whole Cell switch thing, that'll make more sense later I promise.

So what does Raditz have to say to Kakkorott? Who's power signature did Veronica sense? Find out next time on Sayian Princess twopointoh!

Don't forget to press that review button! It's right... ... ... ...about... ...HERE... ... ... ... ... ...|  
... ... . .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... V


	5. Info to clarify AuthorsNote

Me: Ok, so in a review VladLover pointed out that I didn't describe my OC so here I'll give all of their descriptions and some notes that will help you not get confused cuz remember this is an AU, so basically, this is a trip into my wonderfully messed up dysfunctional mind...

VladLover: Ok first off, I was so hopeful the arrow would be clever :/ *dramatic sigh* it did look fine in my window. Anyway, yes the Cell Switch is important. And yeah, the reason I have Raditz characterized like that and everyone treat him like that is cause when I first saw the show I always thought it was funny how bad guys like Piccolo, Vegeta, and Buu all turn good, but his own brother never got the chance lol (my decision also had to do with how he's characterized in TeamFourStars, DBZ Abridged series; he's always the underdog!) So, as for Raditz and Veronica, you're right, they're not mated, and no as of right now they're not in love. Right now its the mutually-physically-attracted-but -slightly-in-denial-cuz-we-grew-up-together stage . I wanted the whole "crushing-on-my-brothers-best-friend" set up. Maybe later on they'll fall in love, maybe not I haven't decided yet lol I mean they do care a lot about each other, as will be revealed in future flashbacks, but the idea that they love each other will be debated by them themselves in future chapters.

As for my OC's here are all their bios:

Veronica:(Note: I said her FACE was like Vegeta's, not body, cuz that'd be one manly girl...but Ik what you mean VladLover, so yeah, lets just say she's a bombshell and make life easier for me)

Age of death (therefore age of appearance): 23

Physical: Black hair, slightly curly, goes to about her hip, usually held back in a ponytail. 5' exactly. In shaped and toned, but doesn't have visually, bulging muscles.

Attitude: For the most part, laid back, incredibly sarcastic, impatient

Important notes: unlike her brother places very little value in the title of Princess and knows almost nothing about Saiyan history or culture

Zero:

Age of death (therefore age of appearance): 32

Physical: Really short spiky black hair (think adult Gohan). 6'11" and a small scar above his left eye, no one really knows how he got it...

Attitude: quiet, like the Piccolo of the group

Important notes: mated to Sophia, swore loyalty to the saiyan empire (as opposed to Raditz who swore loyalty to Vegeta as a person, not necessarily as part of the empire. This will be important later)

Sophia:

Age of death (therefore age of appearance): 30

Physical: Curly shoulder-length dark brown hair 5'3"

Attitude: pretty much a judgmental PMSing bitch

Important notes: mated to Zero, swore loyalty to saiyan empire

Mara:

Age of appearance: 15

Physical: medium length blond hair 4' 10' Green eyes

Attitude: Always smiling, but not the happy smile, the creepy I-smile-even-when-I'm-killing-people smile

Important notes: Twin to Tara. Not actually a saiyan or even really "alive"- was a result of a science experiment, therefore she has different powers than the others, mainly healing. Claims Raditz as her father (Will be further explained when she comes into play)

Tara

Age of appearance: 15

Physical: medium length blond hair 4'10' Blue eyes

Attitude: Always smiling, but not the happy smile, the creepy I-smile-even-when-I'm-killing-people smile

Important notes: Twin to Mara. Not actually a saiyan or even really "alive" was a result of a science experiment, therefore she has different powers than the others, mainly healing. Claims Vegeta as her father (Will be further explained when she comes into play).

New Cell: He's a time traveler, knows Gohan killed him in the Cell Games, main goal is to beat the Z Warriors and take over Earth

Nightmare: will be introduced later this chapter

Other notes: So basically, since I'm waaaaaayyy too lazy to fully develop my ideas and write a story for each idea this story is kinda a collaboration of my fanfiction ideas, there will be flash backs to cover Vegeta's past, and the main plot is going to get majorly AU and more complex, so just bare with me. I admit the beginning was slow but that's just cuz it was the set up, now it's going to get going with the time traveling mayhem and return of some more dead people.


	6. My Nightmare

Raditz's landed in the field where Goku and Gohan were sparring.

"Hey Raditz, here to spar?" Raditz only response was a signature sayians smirk. Goku looked as good-natured as always, but Gohan was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "You know Gohan I think Piccolo is in the mountain's meditating, maybe you should go meditate with him." said Goku, as calm as ever as if Gohan wasn't tense. The boy only nodded and flew eagerly away.

As soon as Gohan was off the ground, Raditz disappeared, reappearing behind his target and delivered an elbow strike to his back. Goku flew forward, but thanks to his instinct, fell into a front flip before turning to face his opponent, who had followed him. They exchanged numerous punches, each one blocking every single blow. This went on until Goku caught one of Raditz fist in one hand, sending his other aiming for his face, and when Raditz blocked that punch, both hands busy, Goku kneed him in the chest. Raditz growled

"So Raditz," Goku asked so casually as they continued to throw punches at one another, "was there something you wanted to say?"

"You know," Raditz commented, blocking a right hook, "for someone so stupid, you're catch on pretty quick" That being said, the fight stopped. Dropping their arms they simply stared at each other for a moment.

"I am a sayian. Sayians are known for their pride and honor, but less so, they are known for their loyalty. I grew up with Vegeta, he was my teammate, and what you humans would call a friend, but above all that, no matter what relationship I formed with him, he was my prince. That was first and foremost, though we sometimes acted like it wasn't." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Goku remained silent, for once, being uncharacteristically serious.

"Frieza kept us as a trophy of his conquest, as entertainment, and if we happened to survive the missions he sent us on, then that was a bonus. Win-win for him. Right around the time he found out about you, he realized just how old we were getting, how long he had let us live. Most importantly, he noticed how strong we had gotten, and how much of a threat we were. He stopped sending us on missions, and we knew it was because he was preparing to kill, the bastard always had to be creative about it." Raditz paused to take a deep breath, he glanced sideways before continuing, deep in thought.

"So we were on lock down, we couldn't leave his ship, because if we could leave, we might find a way to fight back. On his ship, he had ultimate power. Me going to get you was an exception to the lock down because you were to be killed with us as well. In order to save my prince, I needed to find something that could get him off Frieza's ship without too much of a problem; he wasn't ready to face Frieza yet. Dying wasn't the plan, but things didn't go as well as we thought they would…and the point is it worked. He got off that ship and he lived."

Goku nodded thoughtfully. "I could tell you held back, but I was too concerned with getting Gohan back to think much of it."

Raditz just shrugged "Yeah, well I thought you should know the general story, seeing as we're going to be working together. Last thing I want is another hole in my chest cause I let tensions get too high"

"Yep, holes in the chest can be pretty painful." He said with his characteristic airheaded charm.  
And with that, the fight resumed.

* * *

True to his word, Trunks stayed left during the fight against Vegeta, making it easier for Veronica to get used to him as a partner. He had some pretty good moves too. They might have had a better chance at winning if she hadn't been so distracted. But, she could have sworn she felt Nightmare's energy before entering the GR. It had only lasted for a moment, and Vegeta didn't seem to notice, so maybe it was just her imagination.

Vegeta called the training off early that day, immediately after their sparring match. Tomorrow was the Cell Games; a few extra hours of training wouldn't help at this point. Besides, their bodies needed rest.

Absentmindedly she wondered where Raditz was. As she crawled into his bed she got a funny feeling of anticipation in her stomach. "I'm just not used to being alive and having a body again..." she muttered to herself. Pushing everything out of her mind, she closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. Being alive was tiring.

Two hours later Raditz touched down on CC property. Making his way up to his room he was distracted. He could have sworn he felt Nightmare's power level. But it was only for a moment and Kakkarot didn't seem to feel it. Not like he would know what the power was but he didn't feel any power at all, and Vegeta hadn't sent for him…He shook his head. It was odd and the whole thing didn't sit well with him but he knew there was nothing he could do. As he opened his door his eyes fell on the bed where Veronica was sleeping. The familiar tension seized his body and he was too tired to try to lie to himself that it wasn't seeing Veronica that was the cause. Closing the door and heading towards the bed, discarding his shirt on the floor along the way, he kicked off his boots and crawled into bed, pulling her flush against him. As she settled against him in her sleep, he closed his eyes and prayed sleep would come soon. Being so close to her was bittersweet.

Vegeta would kill him if he took Veronica's body, but didn't mate with her. He didn't want her as mate, but god, that didn't mean he didn't want her at all. He fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The sun was bright the next morning, so contradicting to the mood. Tension was high as everyone gathered at CC. Trunks was the first one to realize his father was not there. In fact, none of the sayians were there...  
Piccolo was the first to speak "We can't wait for them, we need to leave"

"It's fine, they'll probably meet us there" Goku put in

"Yea, they're probably doing some crazy sayian pre-fight sacrificial chant or something..." Yamcha muttered to himself, still not happy with the sudden increase in the sayian population on Earth. Blasting off he followed the others to the fighting grounds. Touching down he looked at his comrades and confusion momentarily replaced his apprehension. Everyone's face held a mix of confusion and shock. Not entirely sure what was happening, he followed their gaze to the ring. There in the center of the ring, standing next to Cell in his usual arrogant pose, arms crossed and smirk in place, was none other than Vegeta.

"What the fuck..." Krillin breathed under his breath.

"Ugh, I knew keeping him around was going to come back to haunt us!" Yamcha exclaimed

"I'm sure there's an explanation..." Trunks muttered, his brows furrowed

"Something's not right here..." Goku said more to himself than to the others

"Yea, maybe the fact that we should have seen this coming isn't right here!" Yamcha yelled

"Shut up, you're not helping" Piccolo growled

"I'm going to go talk to him..." Trunks took off before anyone could disagree with him. A tense silence fell over the z warriors.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Vegeta flew alongside Veronica and Raditz toward the mountain area surrounding East City. Earlier this morning they had woken up by the strong surge of power they all knew too well.

Nightmare.

As he flew, Vegeta tried not to think back to that day when Nightmare was brought into existence…but the fact was, they were all thinking of it.

FLASHBACK

"_That's it! I've had enough of your in subornation" Frieza hissed at Vegeta who was standing defiantly before him. _

"_I may serve you, but I will never submit to you completely." The boy glared at his tyrant. Vegeta was standing as tall and proud as a 12 year old could. Around him were his teammates, silently watching. Veronica, 10 now was standing behind Raditz, who was 14, and was all but hidden from view. 19 year old Zero was leaning against the door frame, completely indifferent to all. _

_But Frieza paid them no mind, his focus was zoned completely on the monkey, pain-in-the-ass, Prince before him. Slowly his face curled into a disgustingly evil smirk. Vegeta's body tensed._

"_My scientists have been working on a lovely gift for me, I was going to wait to use it, but now just seems like perfect timing…come with me my monkey pets!" As he sweep out of the room with as much grace a man who knew he had power could have, Vegeta growled at what he had been called but followed without comment. He could take the beatings for his insubordination…but Veronica wasn't that strong yet… _

_With that thought in mind, he tried to push the fear from his body as he and the others followed Frieza into one of the labs. Without preamble, Frieza picked up the young prince, who pointlessly fought back on reflex, and placed him in a pod that stood in the right of the room. The others watched but could do nothing. _

_As the door closed around Vegeta, the panic set in. The proud prince was reverted to the 12 year old boy he was and he began pounding on the pod door, but it didn't even dent. _

_Beeping was heard, lasers shot out scanning his body, he felt a prick on his arm from a needle or two, but before he could do anything. The pod door opened and a computer announced "complete" in a series of several different languages. _

_As he stumbled out, the twin pod next to his lit up and more beeping was heard. Veronica and Raditz had come to him to make sure he was okay but all attention turned to the second pod as soon as the door slide open several tense moments later. _

_No one moved as a second Vegeta stepped. _

"_What the fuck…" Vegeta breathed, in shock at seeing himself smirk back at him._

"_This, monkey, is your replacement. Meet your worst nightmare." Frieza's cold voice sent shivers down his body. _

As they trio landed, the energy signal disappeared.

"What the hell is going on here?" Raditz growled.

"I don't know, I'm assuming that he can hid his energy, meaning we only felt it because he wanted us to." Vegeta thought aloud

"Well he got our attention." Raditz grumbled back.

"Hey…" Veronica spoke up finally. They turned to look at her but she was staring off towards a clearing to the left. "Those are bodies over there…" she finished, walking towards the clearing. The two men followed her and when they reached it they all stared in an uncomfortable silence.

Laying on the ground, lined up next to each other was a man a woman and a child.  
Zero, Sophia, and Mara.  
Three of their teammates from when they served under Frieza.  
Three of the teammates who died before Raditz made it to Earth.

Breaking the trance, Vegeta moved over to the closest one, Zero, and shook him to wake him up. Slowly, Zero opened his eyes. Following his lead Raditz woke Mara as Veronica woke Sophia.

"Hopefully one of you could tell me what the fuck is going on." Vegeta said emotionlessly.

"I don't know anything, one second I was in hell and the next I was waking up here." Sophia responded, standing and stretching. Zero stood as well. "Same." Was all he said.

"Nightmare came to me." Mara said as she stood and stretched, before looking fully at Vegeta.

"He wants revenge. Complete revenge. That's why he brought us back; he wants revenge on all of us. "

Power levels spiked in the distance, drawing their attention.

"Trunks." Vegeta muttered to himself in slight concern before blasting off towards the Cell Games, fully confident his old teammates would follow without hesitation. Sayians were nothing if not loyal.

* * *

BACK AT THE CELL GAMES

Trunks guard was up. As he landed in front of Cell and 'Vegeta' it struck him as odd that his father looked curious. There was no sign of recognition at all. Swallowing he voiced his main question.

"Father…what are you doing?" The only response he received was Cell's face twisting into a dark smile and 'Vegeta' raising a single eyebrow in question.

"Well this is a first…" He mused

"This is the first time you've come so late though" Cell replied

"Indeed."

Trunks eyebrows furrowed, trying to decipher their conversation but getting nowhere.

Trunks never saw the first punch; all his brain had time to register was the pain in his left cheek and the incoming roundhouse kick. Blocking the kick he engaged in a hand to hand fight with his 'father'. But something was off. For one, 'Vegeta' was much stronger than he had been when they sparred yesterday. Had he been holding back? His power couldn't possibly double in a day could it?

And the second thing that was off was that smirk. Now, he had seen his father smirk before, and he knew his father had a less than righteous life style before he came to earth, but this smirk just seemed different. It wasn't just malicious, it was cold.

UP ON THE CLIFF

"Guys we have to help him!" Krillen yelled

"Wait, Goku do you see it?" Piccolo asked without taking his eyes off the fight. Equally as entranced Goku mumbled a yes.

"What is it?" Tien asked, examining the fight trying to see what they saw.

"His fighting style is all wrong. Vegeta doesn't fight like that. He usually relies on his energy more for one…I know this sounds crazy but I don't think that's Vegeta." Goku explained

"It's not impossible. Both Cell and Trunks are not from this time line…it's possible that that Vegeta is a future one….the question is how he got here and why he's here and partnered with Cell." Piccolo mused out loud.

"Well that's all well and good and I'd love to know the answer but if you haven't noticed, Trunks is losing, we need to help him!"

"You will do no such thing," Cell remarked, hovering between them and the fight, "You'll have to get through me first."

The Z Warriors prepared for the fight, but all of a sudden there was a large explosion. Everyone watched in curiosity. Down where Trunks and the other Vegeta had been fighting was covered in smoke. Hovering high in the air next to the smoke cloud was Raditz, holding the very battered and bruised Trunks. Veronica was next to them, as well as a tall man and woman. The man had short jet black hair while the woman's was dark brown and fell to her shoulders in large curls. All were focused on the cloud of smoke below them.

"So the others have arrived. Maybe now we can begin." Cell remarked, more to himself than anything.  
"What are you talking about?" Piccolo demanded harshly

"Well you see, I am here to fight you for the sake of this world. My partner on the other hand is here to fight them, for vengeance. Now that the sayians are here, everyone we intend to fight is here and the tournament can begin." Finally turning to them, he directly looked at Gohan. Smiling coldly he said his last thought "You, I will give special attention to killing. I promise it will be painful."

Before anyone could respond a loud acclamation was heard from below. The cloud of smoked cleared and there stood the Vegeta that Trunks had fought, standing across from him was Vegeta and a young girl. The girls blond hair was up in a high pony tail and her sayians armor glared in the sunlight. She stood next to Vegeta, but a step back. Now that the smoke had cleared, the rest of the sayians descended and landed behind Vegeta and the blond girl. Judging by the fact that that was the side Raditz and Veronica chose, the Z Warriors reasoned that that was the Vegeta they had spent the last three years training beside. But who was the Vegeta standing across from them? He was smirking and talking calmly to the sayians. The group of sayians was all tense, except for Trunks who was merely fighting to remain conscious.

The Z warriors, unsure of what was happening, didn't move while the group below talked but remained ready to fight, especially with Cell so close. After several tense moments, the other Vegeta took off and flew up to where Cell and the Z Warriors were. Ignoring the rest of them, he addressed Cell

"They are missing one; we will fight when they bring the last one as well." Cell didn't seem pleased at all by this.

"I can at least fight my opponents in the mean time."

"No, if you do the sayians will help them, and then you will fall without me to distract them, and I refuse to fight until all seven are present."

Cell growled but chose not to argue. It was clear who was calling the shots here. With a stiff nod, he disappeared into the sky, followed shortly by the other Vegeta.

Looking below, the group of sayians was taking off as well. Well the main group flew off, the blond girl separated and landed before the Z warriors.

"Vegeta wished me to inform you that all will be explained at Capsule Corps if you so chose to follow us there." She said this with the brightest smile, before taking off after her fellow sayians.

With a round of agreement the Z Warriors took off for Capsule Corps. For the second time today, Yamcha was the last to take off and this time Krillen was with him. They didn't speak but they did share a "We're completely out of our league here" look before following the others.

* * *

Gah so tired! hoped you enjoyed it and arent completely confused XD

So sneak peek for the next chapter:

_Raditz trailed his fingertips down Veronica's arms, watching as the gooses bumps appeared and feeling her shiver against him. Turning her to face him he lowered he head until his lips were barely touching her lips. "Are you sure you're brave enough for this bet?" He whispered breath hitting her, sending another round of shivers through her. Her legs were barely supporting her and her brain wasn't working correctly. She had no idea how she was going to respond, and he wasn't moving until she did. Parting her lips to answer, her lips brushed his and she could have swore she heard a faint groan. Before that thought could fully register there was a large crash from somewhere outside._

_His head snapping up he met her still slightly hazy gaze. Now what? he thought to himself. The crash had echoed across the CC complex, waking those in residence. He felt Vegeta's engery wake and felt slightly guilty for what he was about to do to his sister. Shaking his head, clearing it of those thoughts, he grabbed Veronica's hand and dragged her behind him with every intention of finding the source of the noise that interrupted his hunting. His prey followed silently behind him, caught in similar thoughts._

_Everyone reached the main garden around the same time. Trunks, now mostly healed, looked much better. _

_There in the center of the garden, was a time machine. _

_"Goddammit...how many time-travelers are going to join this fucking party" Vegeta grumbled, more to himself than anything. _

So what bet is Raditz talking about? Whose the new time traveler whose joining the fight for earth and whose side will they be on? Did the sayains ever get the 7th member they need to fight Nightmare?

Find the answers next time on Sayian Princess 2.0


	7. Silly Bets

Me: Ok so this chapter is a little boring because it's mostly explanations and very little action but hey, you need to know a few things before we get to the mega-fights! Enjoy

Chapter 6. Silly Bets

* * *

Landing at Capsule Corps the sayians were granted a moment of peace. Bulma was at Master Roshi's, having intended to watch the Cell Games from there, and the Z warriors were still on their way.

Vegeta surveyed the people before him. It felt so odd to see them again. Had it really only been 5 years? Had he changed so much he wasn't sure how to treat Sophia and Zero anymore? Mara was completely loyal to Raditz, who was loyal to him; ergo Mara was loyal to Vegeta. But whether or not to trust Sophia and Zero had never been a black and white issue…Sayians were nothing if not loyal, the catch was figuring out _what _exactly they were loyal to.

"So, let me get this straight. Nightmare wants to get revenge for that fight a couple years back…but he refuses to fight us without all of us being here, as in we need Tara?" Veronica asked

"Yea that's the gist of it. Pretty simple…" Sophia responded with a roll of her eyes. Veronica narrowed her eyes at her. Vegeta was saved from preventing that cat fight when Zero began brainstorming aloud. Everyone listened, trying to grasp the full situation.

"So he obviously was the one who brought us back…and I'm assuming he caused the havoc with the portals to bring you two back," he said, pointing to Raditz and Veronica, "But the question that remains is where is Tara? Why didn't he bring her here as well?"

"And where did he get the power to bring people back from the dead?" Raditz put in.

"Where did he get any of his new power? Trunks is strong and that fight couldn't have been more than 10, 15 minutes and now he's about 6 inches from death…" Veronica added. The information didn't sit well with anyone. Nightmare was strong the last time they all had fought, they had barely won, and in fact they had only really won due to the greater number of people on their side. If it had been one on one, they all would have fell, except maybe Vegeta…no one really knows how that fight would end. If Nightmare had gotten even stronger since then things weren't looking good.

Mara, who had been completely introverted up to this point, looked up now, directly at Vegeta.

"There is more here than appears." No one had time to decipher that cryptic message as the Z Warriors began to land one by one.

"Kakkorot, do you have any sensu beans?" Vegeta asked before any of them could ask questions about the second him.

"No sorry, Korrin was out." Vegeta turned to Veronica

"Remember the lab we showed you in the west wing, there's a regeneration tank there. Take Trunks and put him in it." She nodded, slinging the boys arm across her shoulder and hovering to relieve some of the extra weight from the taller boy.

As soon as she disappeared, Vegeta focused on his next task, getting rid of Sophia before she could start annoying him with too many questions. One thing he would never forget is her lack of control over her mouth…

"_Zero, take the ship out in the back of this complex, it's marked with the title CC3, and go to Tameran. If Tara is among the living, she will be there. We'll figure out the how later. Take Sophia with you as well." _

Both nodded and flew off in search of the ship only moments before Bulma's hover craft landed.

"What the hell is going on here? The announcer just said that the Cell Games were postponed, and the world is going chaotic because no one knows why or what is happening. So can someone PLEASE tell me what the fuck is happening right now?" Demanded a very agitated Bulma as she climbed down

"Good thing you're here, I do hate to waste my breath repeating myself." Vegeta began, gathering everyone's attention.

"The man you saw today, the man who fought Trunks, obviously was not me. He is what you humans would call a clone. Frieza created him as my replacement...except things didn't go as he had planned. He wanted a vessel he could mold and shape; someone who he could control because he couldn't control me. He didn't want to lose my power so he cloned me, expecting the clone to listen. But the clone was exactly like me mentally, not just physically. Therefore, he didn't listen to Frieza anymore than I did. Frieza kept him as a threat in case anything went wrong." Taking a breath he allowed the group to process what he was saying.

"A few years before Raditz was sent to Earth," he said, continuing "Nightmare got free from whatever Frieza held him in. He confronted us, me and my team. There were seven of us and we defeated him. Now he is back for revenge that is why he teamed up with Cell. He brought my teammates back and chose the side we were up against for one final battle."

"But there are only 6 of you." Yamcha pointed out

"Oh wow, someone learned math. I'm impressed, truly." He replied dryly, "That is why he postponed today's fight, because number 7 isn't here."

"If he brought the rest of you here, why didn't he bring the final member?" Tien asked reasonably.

"Tara. Her name is Tara." Mara spoke up. "She is my twin sister. I'm not sure of Nightmares plans, that's what we named him by the way, Nightmare. I'm not sure of his plans, but I am assuming he was able to bring the 5 of us here to Vegeta because the 5 of us were all in one place: Hell. My sister on the other hand, though we're not really sure how, remained here. Alive."

"What do you mean you're not sure how? So basically there is another sayian alive out there? But I thought you said you were the last one Vegeta?" Bulma asked, completely confused having never known there was a second Vegeta running around, or seen Sophia and Zero yet.

Mara saved Vegeta from answering, "I believe Vegeta didn't know she was alive. He saw us caught in an explosion, one that no normal person, not even a sayian, could survive. But we did, and I'm starting to think it's only because Vegeta and Raditz survived. It makes sense too, that when I was hurt later; I died from my wound even though I had survived worse. When I received the wound it was after Raditz died. That's why I was now able to die…" she trailed off, deep in thought

"What do you mean that makes sense too, none of what you said made any sense…" Yamcha muttered.

"You need to understand something. The twins aren't sayians in the traditional sense." Vegeta began, "Their blond hair is hint enough to that. Sayians all have dark hair, never blonde."

"So what are they, hybrids?" Bulma asked the scientist in her getting the best of her.

"No, they are more results of science experiments by Frieza. When the clone didn't work, he still wanted to find a way to keep our power without actually keeping us. So he tried mixing genes and DNA and just creating a whole new being. In the end he ended up with two, the twins. Each twin is a genetic compilation of all 5 of our sayian DNA. Mara claimed Raditz as her father because her connection to him is strongest because in her, his genes are the most dominant. Tara claimed me for the same reason. That connection to us is why they failed in Frieza's eyes. They were loyal to us not him."

"That connection is also why I'm saying we could only die once our self-proclaimed fathers have. By claiming that connection and strengthening it, we linked our lives to theirs. In a way, we are merely extensions of them instead of new beings. Sometimes we can even share thoughts. We are connected to all team members, but most strongly to them. That is why our lives couldn't end until theirs did. Tara never died because Vegeta never did."

"But Vegeta did die, on Namek." Goku pointed out

"Once we die it doesn't mean they die with us, it simply means they can now have the ability to die." Vegeta spat, as if completely disgusted by Goku's lack of ability to comprehend the information given.

"Well isn't that selective…" Yamcha grumbled

"Fascinating…" Bulma breathed examining the blond girl in a new light.

"First androids, then a clone, and now genetic engineered life forms…what could possibly happen next…" As soon as the words left Krillen's mouth, a space ship roared to life and began to rise in the sky. Needless to say, his face of fear was priceless.

"What the hell!" Bulma exclaimed

"It's just two of Vegeta's teammates going to get Tara for the tournament." Goku reassured her.

"What?" Bulma all but screamed, still completely lost in this conversation. Vegeta had already turned to walk away, towards the GR, and with only the slightest hesitation, Mara followed him.

Raditz who had been silent up until this point turned to look at the Z Warriors.

"This is not your fight, no one expects you to get involved. In fact our honor prevents us from accepting your help."

"Honor?" Bulma snorted "You mean pride?"

"Nevertheless, the point is, Cell is your fight, Nightmare is ours. Less lives will be lost if you remember that."

And with that he turned to follow the others into the GR.

* * *

Later that night Veronica paced in front of the large window in her room. Well, technically Raditz room. Sleep would not come, she had tried. Several things were on her mind tonight.

For one, this situation was wrong. The idea that Nightmare was here and wanted revenge was plausible, but still something felt off. They were missing an important factor, she could just feel it, she just couldn't place her finger on what it was.

And the other thing, Raditz wasn't here yet. This whole needing someone else to sleep with in order to sleep was getting annoying. It was understandable when she served Frieza, she was younger and those were days of war. But now, now that it was all over, despite the fact that she was in a much safer place, she still couldn't stop her survival instincts and habits. For Kami's sake she still jumped at shadows sometimes!

_That's not the only reason you want him here…_ a voice whispered in the back of her head. She stopped pacing and glared out the window. She liked being alive, but she could do without her hormones.

Growling she felt her anger build up at her weakness just as the door opened and the object of her thoughts walked in. Swinging to face him she decided to take out her anger on him.

"Where were you all this time?"

Raditz stopped what he was doing, which was taking off his boot and stared at her, raising a single eyebrow in question.

"You do realize how you sounded just then right?" Veronica chose not to respond, just to cross her arms and glare. She knew she sounded like a jealous suspicious mate, but she didn't care. How dare he mess with her hormones like this.

He finished taking off his boots and stood to look at her, still very confused at her reaction to him coming in so late. Who knew how the female mind worked…

Sighing in surrender he took his shirt off while answering

"Men have needs. And since I'm, alive for the time being I had to see to these needs." _Especially from being so close to you all the time. _But he didn't say that part aloud.

Veronica scoffed "Of course, how could I ever forget your obsession with sex, silly me. How could I ever think planning how we are going to defeat Nightmare could ever come before satisfying your needs?"

Raditz just smiled in response, used to dealing with the royal families outbursts. Crawling into bed he tried his best to ignore her, knowing she would continue ranting no matter what he did.

"Ugh! There are more important things in the world than just sex you know!"

"If you think that then clearly, you're still a virgin." He didn't have to look up to know that Veronica's face held an incredulous look of fury.

"No…that just means that I can control my physical needs better" She said slowly with a lot less heat than before. Raditz rolled over to face her. She stood there, her hair in disarray, the moonlight flooding in from behind her, and her arms crossed over her chest, pushing her breasts up more. All she wore was a white shirt and spandex shorts. Raditz smiled slowly, this situation had a lot of potential.

Veronica felt shivers run down her spine at the sight of his smile. That smile could only be described as one thing: _Dangerous_

"You think you can control yourself better than I can?" the question was accompanied with a single raised eyebrow. Veronica's frown deepened.

"Sexually, yes."

His smile deepened, if that was even possible. His face held such pleasure, like a cat who just found a bowl of cream, alarms were going off in her head.

"You wanna bet on that?"

_Crap_ was her only coherent thought. She felt her cheeks go hot and knew she was blushing. She felt trapped. There was no way of getting out of this with her pride intact.

"Yes, yes I would." How bad could this be, right?

Pushing back the covers Raditz swung his feet off the bed and stood. All he was wearing was his spandex shorts, and what little good that did, Veronica thought. He slowly made his way over to her. Veronica tensed but stood her ground.

He held his hand out for her to take. "A bet it is then"

Cautiously she took his hand and shook on it, against her better judgment. She tried to pull her hand back but instead she was pulled towards him, her surprised yelp being silenced by his lips crushing hers. The hand that pulled her in quickly locked itself around her waist and his other clamped on the back of her neck.

Her eyes widened and reality set in. He was kissing her. Raditz was kissing her. Very passionately she might add… she balled her fist and with all her strength delivered an upper cut right into his gut.

The bigger man released her and almost doubled over in pain, pushing her back into the window in the process.

Veronica turned her back to him, facing towards the window so he couldn't see her reaction.

"What the hell was that!" she hissed

Standing tall, recovering quickly, Raditz couldn't help but chuckle.

"Excuse me. I didn't realize how jumpy you were. I'll go slower, I promise."

Veronica closed her eyes and tried to breath. His voice had been teasing, if not somewhat mocking.

With a purely predatory smile, Raditz took a step closer, bringing him close enough that Veronica's back touched his chest.

Raditz trailed his fingertips down Veronica's arms, watching as the gooses bumps appeared and feeling her shiver against him. Turning her to face him he lowered he head slowly until his lips were barely touching her lips. "Are you sure you're brave enough for this bet?" He whispered breath hitting her, sending another round of shivers through her.

Her legs were barely supporting her and her brain wasn't working correctly. She had no idea how she was going to respond, and he wasn't moving until she did. Parting her lips to answer, her lips brushed his and she could have sworn she heard a faint groan. Before that thought could fully register there was a large crash from somewhere outside.

His head snapping up he met her still slightly hazy gaze. _Now what?_ he thought to himself. The crash had echoed across the CC complex, waking those in residence. He felt Vegeta's engery wake and felt slightly guilty for what he was about to do to his sister. Shaking his head, clearing it of those thoughts, he grabbed Veronica's hand and dragged her behind him with every intention of finding the source of the noise that interrupted his hunting. His prey followed silently behind him, caught in similar thoughts.

Everyone reached the main garden around the same time. Trunks, now mostly healed, looked much better.

There in the center of the garden, was a time machine.

"Goddammit...how many time-travelers are going to join this fucking party" Vegeta grumbled, more to himself than anything. Standing next to him, a sleepy Bulma tilted her head in question at the machine.

"It has a CC logo but it looks nothing like yours Trunks."

"I wonder who's in it." Trunks said, preparing himself as the top opened. His jaw dropped as a very battered Gohan practically fell out of the machine.

"Gohan?" He exclaimed rushing to his side.

"That's Gohan?" Bulma asked. From the looks of it, this Gohan was a few years older than Trunks. Bulma went to help Trunks examine Gohan, who was losing consciousness and was badly wounded.

Raditz and Veronica hung back just watching the scene. Vegeta glanced at them; his eyebrows flew up when he saw that Raditz was still holding Veronica's hand. Veronica was too busy watching the scene before her to notice but Raditz caught his gaze and immediately released her hand. They simply stared at each other.

"We'll figure out why he's here in the morning, right now we need to get him to the tank. Vegeta can you help Trunks carry him?" Vegeta broke the staring contest to go help and Veronica; having recovered from the incident in the bedroom took this time to retreat.

She walked swiftly though the halls, zoning in of Mara's energy signature. Mara had been too exhausted from her first day back among the living to bother getting out of bed. She figured if they had needed her Raditz would have summoned her.

Reaching the room she silently slipped in and climbed into bed next to the blond girl. Mara only sleepily looked at her questioningly.

"I know you're used to having Tara around, I came to keep you company." Veronica explained, settling in.

"You're lying through your teeth." Was the blonds only response before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

Veronica tried to do the same. Several minutes later Mara interrupted her thoughts

"Raditz wants me to tell you that you are a coward." Veronica snorted at that.

"Veronica…" Mara spoke again a moment later, this time her voice softening a bit

"hmmm?"

"I don't know why he's calling you a coward…but thank you for sleeping with me tonight"

Besides their blond hair, the twins were also unlike sayians in their show of emotions.

"No problem…it's weird not sleeping in group's right?"

"Yea, and on soft beds!" they both laughed over that one

"Remember on that planet with the funny looking men, and we were offered beds in their inn?"

"And they were made of a jelly type substance! That was so weird!"

They were both laughing at the memory "Do you remember the look of Vegeta's face when he saw them?"

"Sophia told me that Zero refused to even sleep on them, she said he slept on the floor."

They took turns bringing up one memory or another. They didn't fall asleep for another hour or so as it were.

* * *

MEANWHILE, VEGETA AND BULMA'S ROOM

"I wonder what it means, you know Gohan showing up." Bulma said, climbing into bed next to her mate.

"Who knows… but I don't like it." He said, pulling her back against his chest and settling in to sleep. It was silent for a few moments and then…

"They were holding hands" Bulma's singsong voice broke the silence. Vegeta frowned

"You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed! I'm a woman! So is there a secret romance you failed to tell me about?"

"Woman go to sleep"

"Vegeta answer my question!"

"No. There isn't!"

"Then why were they holding hands?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe they decided they want to try mating?"

"No."

With a frustrated huff Bulma rolled over to face him

"And why not? Is this just because he's Goku's brother and you hate Goku?"

"No it isn't…Sayians know when they found their mate, they can tell. If they were mates, they would have mated by now. They've known each other for too long to resist it if they were mates. I mean, it's not an instantaneous thing, but you know, and no sayian has ever been able to resist it."

"You mean like how you couldn't resist me?" She said slyly

"Woman…go to sleep" he growled

She smiled, rolled over and settled back against him but didn't close her eyes.

"You know Vegeta," she said softly, "people can love each other without being their destined mate…over time feelings can develop on their own…"

Vegeta sighed deeply.

"Woman, they were holding hands…nothing more. Drop it and let me sleep."

Bulma smiled

"Want to make a bet?" Vegeta tried to ignore her question, he really did. For a whole 5 minutes he tried to ignore it and go to sleep. With a growl his competitive nature got the better of him.

"Ugh! Fine. If they mate by the time they return to hell, you win. But if they don't," his voice lowered dangerously as he whispered against her ear "if you lose…you have to do _every_ little thing I say."

"Wait, you can't put a time limit on this!"

"Woman…they're not alive permanently…how would this work _without_ a time limit?"

"Well Vegeta I was thinking we could just ask them how they felt…"

"…that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Bulma hmhped. "Fine. I bet they will mate by the time they return to hell."

_After all they can't return until after the Cell Games…and that can't happen until that Tara girl gets here, and that could take a little bit… _Bulma smiled at what she thought was the loop hole that would grant her victory.

Each one confident they would win, they both fell asleep in no time.

* * *

The next morning Veronica played the coward. She didn't avoid Raditz, no her pride wouldn't let her be that much of a coward, but she did make sure she was never alone with him.

This wasn't too much trouble seeing as the entire Z force was summoned by Bulma to await future Gohan's explanation to his sudden arrival.

"So where is he?" Piccolo asked as he landed; the last one to arrive.

"Still sleeping. He was really badly wounded but he should wake up any moment now, Trunks is with him he'll let us know." Bulma explained. Though CC was huge, she had everyone moved outside into the garden area for more space.

Goku and Gohan were sparring Vegeta and Veronica while Mara and Raditz sparred to the side.

Yamcha and Tien were stretching, intending to spar as well but never got the chance. Trunks walked out, followed by the future Gohan. He was about a foot taller than Trunks, his hair was still as dark as ever but was cut short and spiky, and there was a small scar running across his left cheek. Dressed in the orange gi, a small smile graced his lips as he stared at all the people before him.

No one knew what to say. Thankfully, Vegeta broke that ice for them

"So what the hell are you doing here?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed

"No Bulma it's ok…I can't believe I'm saying this but I've missed his obnoxiousness"

"Trunks told us you died in his future." Piccolo pointed out.

"Well that's because I am dead in his future. I'm alive because I'm not from his world. This might be a little hard to understand but I'll do my best to explain it. The plain and simple version is I'm here for Nightmare."

"But how do you know Nightmare?" Veronica asked

"That's the thing…he's not from this time line either."

"I knew something was off!" Veronica exclaimed excitedly

"So you're saying that Nightmare time traveled here?" Raditz asked

"Yes. You see…how do I explain…uh…Ok, so every time someone time travels they create a new reality or time line. For example, this is Trunks past, but nothing he does here will affect his own timeline so this forms into a whole new reality. So there are a bunch of alternate worlds out there. The one I live in is kind of the center for all time travelers. I live in that time because my own timeline was destroyed, same with most of the people there. We call it the Neutral Zone because we're all aware of time traveling and we're all generally not natives to that particular time line."

He took a very deep breath before continuing.

"So, there was a Cell and Nightmare in the Neutral Zone. The Nightmare you're about to face is that same time traveling one from the Neutral Zone. He has been going to different timelines, killing himself and you Vegeta, and getting revenge on all of the 7 Immortals. His goal is to be the only one of you ever, in all of the time lines.* Now, I had captured him and brought him to the Neutral Zone to hold. Those of the Z Warriors in the Neutral Zone take it upon ourselves and see it as our duty to protect all the time lines from time jumpers like Nightmare. The Cell in the Neutral Zone needed an Earth to conquer, since he knew he couldn't conquer the Neutral Zone, so he made a deal with Nightmare. He'd get Nightmare free and to a new time line where he could kill Vegeta as long as Cell got to conquer Earth. And that's why I am here…because they broke free and I need to bring them back"

* * *

Me: well that's all I got for now. So a lot of information was given in this chapter, if anythings confusing or I didn't explain well enough then don't hesitate to review and ask me

VladLover: hows that for horny monkey ;] lol but yes I plan to make this a huge story, and while there will be emotional fluffy moments, I'm gonna try and keep it realistic as well

*So I came up with idea of Nightmare wanting to be the only one on my own...and then I realized its a movie...The One, good movie, I recommend it, but I don't own it. Even though it was unintentional, there's the disclaimer for it just in case.


End file.
